Another Inu to Love
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: Kagome left the group, Inuyasha's down. A new Inuhanyou appears, she can find jewel shards by scent. Will love bloom? Will he recover? Read to find out! First fic, no flames, please.
1. A New Girl In His Life

Another Inu to Love

By: Inu-koi's Life Mate

Summery: Kagome left Inuyasha, and a new Inu-hanyou appears. Will love bloom? Will she help him find the rest of the shards? Only time will tell!

Inuyasha was moping in a tree in the center of Kaede's village. Miroku and Shippo were sitting with her by the fire pit in her hut.  
"Miroku, do ye know the reason for Inuyasha's depression?"  
"Yes, Lady Kaede. Kagome has given up searching for the shards and has moved in with Sesshomaru. She doesn't want Inuyasha around her anymore."  
"Aye, that explains it. I wondered why he no longer had his beads."  
"Do you think he needs a special someone to help him get over Kagome?"  
"Aye, it may help." Just then, there was a knock at the dooo and a Silver haired Inu-hanyou female entered the hut.  
"Lady Kaede?" said the new arrival.  
"Aye child. How may I help ye?"  
"I'm searching for the one called Inuyasha. Where can I find him?"  
"I don't know, child. What is your name?"  
"Kaori Higarashi, Kagome's older 1/2 sister, on her father's side. My mother was the demon. She was slain a month ago."  
"Kaori, ye must be tired. Take a dip in the hot springs. When Inuyasha shows up, I will send him to ye."  
"I will, Lady Kaede. Thanks. My sister told me about that hentai houshi, keep him away from me please."  
"Aye. I will. Have a good time."  
"Thank you, Lady Kaede. I will." Kaori then headed for the hot springs. When she got there, the hanyou girl stripped off her clothes and slipped into the hot spring, very grateful for the feeling of the hot water. Not 5 minutes later, Inuyasha stalked into Kaede's hut.  
"Oh, Inuyasha."  
"What, you old hag?!"  
"Inuyasha, just because you are in a foul mood, doesn't give you the right to talk to Kaede like that." Miroku knew his friend could be rude, but that was going a bit too far.  
"A female Inu-hanyou came looking for ye. Her name's Kaori Higarashi, Kagome's elder 1/2 sister."  
"What would a Higarashi want with me?" 'Great, that's all I need, another bitch like Kagome.'  
"Her mother was slain a month ago."  
"Her mother was a demon?"  
"Aye."  
"Where is Kaori?"  
"In the hot springs."  
"I could use a dip too." Meanwhile, at the springs, Kaori was trying desperately to fend off a huge snake demon.  
"Inuyasha! Help!!!!!" She cried.  
"That was Kaori. Save her, child," Kaede said to Inuyasha.  
"Right!" He ran to the springs. He yelled at the snake demon, trying to distract it.  
"Hey ugly! Don't eat her! Come for something more challenging!"  
"Like what, worthless-s-s half-breed?"  
"Like me! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha screamed, slashing through it. By some miracle, not a single drop of the snake demon's acidic blood fell in the hot springs.  
"You're Kaori, right?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Inuyasha. Mind if I use the other spring?"  
"No. Go ahead."  
"Thanks."


	2. Courtship Begins For Inuyasha

A/N: Thanks, and welcome to the next chappie!

Inuyasha: Just get it started! Jeez!

ILM: OK, would you please do the disclaimer?

Inu: Feh, fine. The author owns no one in the manga or anime Inuyasha. If she did, Naraku would have died long ago! There, happy?

Chapter 2

Inuyasha entered the second hot spring, his back to Kaori's.

"So, I hear you're a great fighter." Kaori started a conversation with Inuyasha.

"Uh, thanks. I hear your mother was slain a month ago?"

"Yeah. She had a shard and wouldn't join Naraku, so he had Kagura kill her."

"That's awful! So what are your fighting techniques?"

"Thanks. I learned archery, claw techs, and some swordsplay. I'm a bit rusty with my swordsplay, though."

"That's ok. What happened to your mother's Shikon shard?"

"Before Kagura arrived, Ma gave it to me and told me to run. I did, never looking back. It's in the pouch at my belt, under my obi."

"That's good. At least Naraku didn't get another shard."

"He'll get my shard over my dead body! I'll never join him, not after my mother's murder."

"How's your sense of smell?"

"Well, I found my way to the village by following the scent of the jewel shard."

"You mean they have a scent?"

"Yes, and I can tell the number of shards by the strength of the shard-scent."

"Interesting." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell wolf." Kaori also tested the air.

"Two shards."

"Koga." As Inuyasha growled the hated name, a whirlwind arrived and dissapated.

"Hey, Mutt-Face! How could you lose my woman?!"

"She was never your woman, Wolf-Shit! She no longer searches for the shards and is living with my ass of a brother!"

"Who is he? I'll kill him and take Kagome back!"

"My brother is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. If you can't kill me in a fair fight, then there's no way for you to defeat him! You're promised to Ayame, take her!"

"I'll take this one instead," Koga said, grabbing for Kaori.

"Hands off of me, you mangy wolf! That is, unless you want to lose your shards," Kaori snarled at Koga.

"How do you know about my shards, wench!" She tapped the side of her nose.

"Canine sense of smell. I know the scent of the jewel shards, and your legs reek of it."

"Fine! See ya!" With that, Koga dropped Kaori and took off. Inuyasha was turned to face her back, as he had been watching Koga speed off toward the west. Kaori turned around to thank him, and they both got an eyeful. Blushing deeply, each quickly turned away.

"Inuyasha, thanks for your help."

"With what?"

"Koga. He's disgusting in my book. Repulsive. Given a choice, I'd rather have you court me than him."

"Why me? I'm just a hated half-breed."

"I don't think Lady Izayoi would want you to talk like that."

"Whoa!" Inuyasha looked closely at her face. "Oh Kami! Inukoishii, is that you? I haven't seen you in about 75 years!"

"Inu-koi?" He nodded. She smiled widely, showing glinting white fangs.

"Inukoishii, you've filled out beautifully. I didn't even reconize you!"

"Our mothers chose to betrothe us. I've been searching for you for the past 50 years! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here! Oh, I'm so glad you found me."

"I'm ecstatic that I found you! I missed you so much!"

"So, may I court you?"

"You may." After getting out of their springs and dressing, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Then the Inu-hanyou couple strolled back to Kaede's hut, hand-in-hand.


	3. A Sword For Kaori

As they arrived in Kaede's village, Sango and Kilala flew in and landed in front of them. Kaori jumped back in surprise, landing in a defensive stance, readying her claws. Kilala flattened her ears and snarled at her.

"Koi, calm down. She's a friend of mine," Inuyasha said in an attempt to calm her.

"She's a slayer, Inu! How can she be a proper friend to you! She could turn on and slay you at any second!! How can and why do you trust her?! Not to mention that her fire-neko youkai is threatening me!"

"Kilala! Stop it!" Sango yelled to the fire-neko, who grudgingly transformed back to her small form and hopped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Kilala thought you were going to hurt me, Koi! She doesn't know you, Kaori!" Kaori's eyes flashed red, not able to get control of her demonic side. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. Without a second thought, he kissed her. This calmed her down immediately and surprised Sango and Kilala.

"By the way Koi, would you join our group? We could use your knowledge of the scent of the jewel." Then he added so only Kaori would hear, "And besides, I can't leave the new alpha bitch of my pack behind."

"I'll join for you, Inuyasha." Kaori replied, keeping a wary eye on the demon slayer and fire neko. She didn't quite trust them yet.

"Then introductions are in order, Koi. The slayer is Sango, and the fire-neko is Kilala. Also, the monk is Miroku and the kitsune kit is called Shippo."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaori. Miroku, Inuyasha's courting me, so don't even think about asking." She had seen the lecherous look in the monk's eyes, and didn't like it one bit.

"Asking what," Miroku questioned in an innocent tone.

"Your famous line: 'Would you bear my children?' It's sickening! I can tell by her scent that Sango likes you, yet you insult her by flirting with other women! Where is your compassion? If you care for her at all, you'll learn to touch her in more romantic spots. Her shoulders, for instance!"

"Really? Women like that?"

"They adore it! It's the best way to show that you care!" 'Well DUHH monk!!'

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

They all stepped in to the hut to find Kaede preparing the the midday meal. Inuyasha sat down by the window near the door and thought about what he needed to do to help Kaori control her demon blood.

"Are ye feeling better child?"

"Yes I am, thank you Kaede. I hadn't realized how dirty and tired I was."

"And I wasn't there to guard you, fair maiden. What a shame."

"I was there guard her bouso. And before you get any ideas."

"You were there Inuyasha!! Give me the details." Miroku drooled, jumping next to his hanyou friend, wanting to know every detail.

"I WAS IN THE OTHER HOTSPRING MORON!!! And I had my back to her." Inuyasha smacked Miroku hard enough to send him back to the other side of the hut, where Sango hit him as well. Kaori just shook her head in disgust.

"Look, I think we should head out tomorrow, and look for some more jewel shards. We'll head towards Totosai's place and have him make Kaori a sword."

"Alright, but what would I need a sword for Inuyasha?"

"When you thought Sango and Kilala were going to attack us, your demon blood came to the surface. You wouldn't have been able to stop it and you would have lost control. You need a sword like mine to keep it under control."

"Then I guess I'll need one. I don't want to hurt anyone, if I can help it."

For the rest of the afternoon, Kaori and Inuyasha caught up on old times. With Inuyasha's reassurance, Kaori took started to get to know Sango and Kilala a little better. If Kaori was going to travel with the rest of them, the whole group needed to be on friendly terms, and be able to fight their enemies efficiently.

The next morning, the newly formed group headed out with the two young hanyou's leading the way. By the time they entered the region of Totosai's cave, they had all managed to kill off serveral demons and gather only a few shards. Inuyasha and Kaori went to Totosai's while Sango, Miroku and Shippo set up a camp, far enough away from the stench of the fumes coming up from around Totasai's volcanic home. Holding their breath, Kaori jumped down the wall of the volcano and into the swordmaker's doorway.

"Hey, Totosai you old geezer! We've got a job for you!"

"Oh, Inuyasha! What can I help you with? Ahh, and I see you brought a fair and beautiful friend with you." Inuyasha bonked to old demon on the head as he was about to kiss Kaori's hand.

"Knock it off old man. She doesn't need your stench on her. I want you to make a sword for Kaori to keep her demon blood in check."

"Alright! I'll need a fang from each of you, then." After the fang pulling, Totosai told them that it would be ready in a week. During that week, Inuyasha helped Kaori re-hone her swordsplay. The group of friends departed as soon as the sword, Koishii, was delivered.


	4. Kaori's Confession

Chapter 4

Not three miles away from the village, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un and Kagome appeared a few yards away, walking to some unknown destination. Inuyasha cringed at the sight of Kagome walking next to his brother. Kaori just held his hand in an attempt to comfort her boyfriend. He responded with a sad smile. Unable to stand it, Kaori went over to Kagome and took her sister's hand and pulled her away from the others, out of hearing range.

"Kags, what are you doing back here so soon!? Don't you know how much you're hurting Inuyasha by showing up so soon? He has feelings you know!"

"I'm hurting his feelings!?! That's a good one! It was Inuyasha who was always hurting my feelings. Now, if you will excuse me..."

"Not until I have one last say. A hanyou's life is a hard one, with humans and youkai always taunting you, threatening you and, yes even trying to kill you just because you're different. That gets to you after a while, and some act tough to cover up their hurt. Youre lucky I'm here to mend the heartbreak you caused." With that, Kaori went back to healing Inuyasha's broken heart but her boyfriend just moved away from her . She didn't know why Inuyasha kept pushing her away, so after lunch (which was Chicken flavor Ramen) she asked him.

"Inu-koi, I'm just trying to help, ya know?"

"I know that," he snarled.

"Don't snap at me! If you know, then why do you push me away?"

"I don't know! My feelings ar just so mixed up right now."

"You'll feel better if you talk about them."

"Alright. I'm courting you but I'm not over Kagome yet, so I don't know for sure what my feelings for you are. I also have an obligation to destroy Naraku so as to avenge Kikyo. I'm over _her_ so that's not a problem. All these emotions just hurt my heart. And to top it all off, you're in heat!"

"And you don't want to do something you'll regret, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright Inu-koi, I understand but just remember, I'm trying to help you get over Kagome. She was a fool. Don't let anyone tell you differently. She let you get away, _not_ the other way around. It's _her_ loss, not yours, OK?"

"Alright. I feel much better now that I look at it that way. Thank you."

"Anytime, Inu-koi. Anytime." With that, Kaori hugged him and they continued on thier day's travel. At nightfall, they camped in a clearing with a hot spring alongside.

"Kaori, mind if I join you? I'd love to get to know you as a friend," Sango said.

"No, I don't mind Sango. Sorry about last week, I've always been a bit edgy around humans."

"Not a problem. I'd _**never**_ turn on Inuyasha, OK? He's been a great friend."

"It's good to hear that. I've always been put down by humans and demons alike, so this is a refreshing change. sniff sniff Miroku's trying to spy on us, by the way."

"I don't know how to stop him."

"I have an idea, sink lower in the water."

"Sure." As soon as she did, Kaori put her plan into action.

"Inuyasha!" Kaori barked out in Inu language. In seconds, he was there.

"Yes, Koi?"

"A certain monk is trying to spy on us again. Could you take care of him for us, please?"

"Sure thing." And so began a nightly ritual. Kaori and Sango would tell Inuyasha that they were going for their bath and he would knock Miroku out. After thier bath, Sango and Kaori would return to camp, and the demon slayer would smack Miroku a couple of times.

That first night, Kaori joined Inuyasha on watch duty.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling? Over Kagome yet?"

"Not yet...and a little better. I'm beginning to accept Kagome's decision now. I have you to thank for that. I'm grateful."

"It may seem a little soon for this, but I love you Inuyasha."

"Really?"

"Yes. Think about this. We are already know quite a bit about each other, we've known each other since we were pups." And they talked more, noses alert for any unknown or threatening scents.


	5. Inuyasha's Reply

Chapter 5

At 12:00 A.M., Sango and Miroku took their watch, relieving Inuyasha and Kaori. The Inu-hanyou couple, met in the middle of the camp, and Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before sittiing next to Kaori.

"Kaori?"

"Yes, Inu-koi?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I think you are a lot nicer than Kagome. She would have yelled at me about fifteen times by now; and over the dumbest of things. And you've only yelled once, for a good reason. I think I'm over Kagome now. I just need a little more time. And well, I...I love you." Inuyasha mumbled the last three words, but Kaori caught them anyway.

"Thank you Inuyasha! And I love you too." Kaori leaned over and kissed him deeply. The hanyou girl moved her tongue in between Inuyasha's lips as he pressed his lips against hers, making a silent promise for the future.

"Wow," is all Inuyasha could say when he could breathe again.

"Good night, my inu koi," Kaori purred as she settled into her sleeping bag.

"Night," Inuyasha replied, as he fell asleep on a sturdy branch, dreaming of a very possible future with the newest member of the team.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kaori woke up first, so she decided to suprise the others with something different for breakfast. She took out her bread, butter and cereal, as well as the milk Kaede gave them yesterday morning. Pouring the cereal and milk into 5 bowls. When it was ready, she then buttered 2 slices of toast for each pack member. Pouring the cream in another bowl for Kilala, she called out to wake everyone.

"Inu-koi, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo! Breakfast!" With that, they all sat down around the fire to eat.

"What is this," Inuyasha asked with a sniff at his toast.

"Cereal and toast. Frosted Flakes, to be exact. Try it please," Kaori said giving him the Puppy Eyes, which she knew from experience he couldn't refuse.

"Alright." And Inuyasha took a bite of toast. "Hey! This is great!"

"Try your Frosted Flakes, now."

"Yes, Koi. I'm getting to it. Jeez!" As he did so, his eyes bulged in surprise. "This is delicious! Perfectly sweet!" With that said Inuyasha devoured his breakfast, and everyone else followed suit, adding their voices of approval.

Afterwards, they broke camp and set out for the day. Little did they know of what lie ahead.


	6. Kaori's Training

Chapter 6

About a week after their return to the village, Inuyasha and Kaori got word that the female hanyou's sword was ready. They let the others know that they what was going on and headed to Totosai's by themselves.

Kaori felt she should strengthen her legs and lungs with a little extra physical training. Each day, Inuyasha challenged Kaori to run faster by staying just ahead of her, and teasing her into trying to catch him. By the end of the third day, they arrived at the rim of Totosai's volcano.

"Man, I think this old geezer should find a new home, away from these fumes. No wonder he's so daft." Kaori coughed, covering up her nose.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's just get your sword and get out of here." Inuyasha coughed as he jumped down to Totasai's door.

"Totasai, we're here for Koishii. You said it would be ready."

"And it is young hanyou. And I must say it is a fine piece of work, if I do say so myself." Totosai exclaimed, puffing out his scrawny chest.

"Yeah yeah, old man. Let's just see if it accepts her first." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kaori to the new sword carefully and raised it in front of her. It pulsed a few times and emitted a light red color. Before the sword quieted, the light formed into a heart and Tetsusaiga responded by giving a quick burst of light in response.

"Thank you Totosai." Kaori called over her shoulder as she and Inuyasha ran out of the cave. When it was time to stop for the night, Kaori practiced swinging her sword around and holding out in front of herself. She needed to get to know the sword's center of balance.

At lunchtime, Kaori was roasting a brace of rabbits that Inuyasha had caught. Just when she was about to serve the roasts, she felt a prick on her pulse point. Slapping the offending spot, she discovered Myoga stuck to her hand.

"Myoga, how many times must I tell you? Don't bite me!"

"Lady Kaori?"

"Duh!"

"My apologies Lady Kaori! I have news from Totosai. He heard that Naraku is planning to kidnap you, so you need to master each of Koishii's technques."

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Yo!"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha?"

"I'll get her trained, so don't worry! Now get going!"

"Yes, Master." Then Myoga left and Inuyasha turned to Kaori.

"We'll start your training tomorrow. You'll be pushed hard, and I ain't gonna go easy just 'cause we're courting. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Kaori saluted playfully, but her eyes were serious. Sensing Kaori needed to blow off a little steam, Inuyasha playfully shoved her, starting a youkai game of tag.

That night in the hot spring, Kaori told Sango of how Inuyasha had stolen her heart.

FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi walked their home village, they notice a group of children throwing stones at something. When they got closer, they could see the small form of a young hanyou girl, being stoned by the village children. Inuyasha ran over and shielded the little girl with his body. Meanwhile, Lady Izayoi had run off to get the children's parents to stop their offspring's cruelty. When his mother approached, the hanyou girl culed up on herself and snarled in fear.

"Hey take it easy, she's not goingto hurt you." Inuyasha tried to soothe, but it didn't work. He noticed that her eyes had changed color, and that her fangs and claws were getting longer. He jumped in front of her and pressed his lips on hers until she calmed, then hugged her.

"I'm Inuyasha, What's your name?"

"Inukoishii."

"Where do you live Inukoishii? By the way I'm Inuyasha's mother."

"Nice to meet you. I live over in that direction." Inukoishii remembered her manner and bowed. Her mother would be mad if she found out that her daughter had been rude. When they got to her hut, Inukoishii's wounds were quickly attended to and the two youngsters ran outside, while their mothers talked.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

END FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, it was love at first sight?"

"Yeah, pretty much Sango. Although as young pups as we were, we wouldn't want to admit it."

Before they all went to bed, Sango agreed to help Kaori with her fighting skills, mainly dodging. Inuyasha took the first watch as he knew Kaori needed all the sleep she could get. He informed Miroku he would call him when it was his turn to stand watch.. Afterwards, Inuyasha allowed himself to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

After breakfast, Inuyasha and Kaori walked into an open field.

"Alright, first you need to get Koishii to transform. Now from what I understand, the transformation trigger is the emotion you concentrated on as your fang was pulled. What was that?"

"Love for you."

"OK. Grasp Koishii's hilt, let that feeling fill you up, and draw your sword." She did as she was instructed, and was rewarded by a successful transformation. The sword grew to almost the same size as the Tetsusaiga's transformed state. It took a moment to find the strength to lift it.

"I did it!"

"Now try to find your Blast Point." She sniffed and smelled winds whirling around. She then pinpointed it.

"Got it!"

"Cut through it. I'll stop your attack with my Wind Scar."

"Got it!"

"Go!"

"CYCLONE BLAST!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"Inuyasha, the Cyclone Blast is twisting around the blade of Koishii."

"That means you can invoke it anytime you want."

And for three days they trained long and hard. As she had promised, Sango taught Kaori to dodge and jump out of the way of possilbe attacks, no matter where they came from. By sunset on the third day, Kaori had mastered the Cyclone Blast, Whiplash Tsunami and Emerald Strike attacks. Then they started back out in search of the shards in the morning.


	7. Family Spat

Chapter 7

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru's group, a giant ogre demon had leapt into the clearing they were restin in and was foolish enough to go after Kagome.

"Stay with Rin, Kagome. I, Sesshomaru, will keep you safe, Koi."

"I'm not useless, Sesshy!"

"I am aware of that. I just can't have you killed."

"I mean in battle! I could purify it with my arrow!"

"You will stay safe! I will not allow my mate-to-be the chance for injury!"

"Fine, but be careful!"

"This Sesshomaru is always careful." Then Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and destroyed the ogre demon with a single Dragon Strike attack.

'Why won't he let me fight? Maybe Grandpa would know,' Kagome thought. Later that night she had a talk with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy?"

"Yes, Beloved?"

"I need to return to my time for _feminine_ products. Could you take me to the Bone Eater's Well tomorrow?"

"Very well. Now sleep."

"Good night, Sesshy-kun." And Kagome fell asleep, glad that her plan had worked.

BACK WITH INUYASHA'S PACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three weeks since Kaori had mastered Koishii's techniques. She was feeling stronger, and a lot more confident. She just hope she could stand up to Naraku, when he came for her, Supper that night was Chicken flavor Ramen. They ate in the well's clearing.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"This was the last of all the Ramen noodles."

"So?"

"All our supplies are gone, my love. I must go to the future to restock. If you're worried, you can come with me."

"Alright. You and I will go restock tomorrow."

"Thanks, love."

"Whatever. Kilala, can you keep watch tonight? I'll need all the rest I can get." Kilala meowed affirmitively and transformed into her battle form before taking to the air. In the morning Inuyasha and Kaori leapt into the well, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala went to Kaede's village.

An hour later, Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at the Bone Eater's Well and returned to the rest of his pack while she jumped back to her time. But Kagome didn't expect who she saw on the other side. It was Kaori and Inuyasha sitting at the breakfast table, eating Cap'n Crunch's Crunch Berries and wheat toast.

"What the hell are you two doing here?! This is _my_ home!"

"Eating." Kaori mocked sarcastically. She didn't like Kagome's rude attitude.

"You know what I mean Kaori. You're not welcomed here."

"Well Miss High and Mighty, it's my family too, Kaggie! Besides, Inu-koi and I needed to restock! He's become hooked on Frosted Flakes!"

"That doesn't mean you can come here at anytime!"

"That does it! Maybe you should try living as a hanyou, see if you can even survive that way on your own!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly!" With that, the fists started flying.

"What is the problem," yelled Mama Higurashi, storming in. "Honestly, Kagome. I know you've never much cared for Kaori, but that's no reason to hit her!"

"Kaori started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Enough, both of you! Inuyasha, help me separate them!" Inuyasha pulled Kaori away from Kagome.

"Let me go! She'll pay for what she did to you, Inuyasha!"

"Not by your claws, little missy!" At that, Mama Higurashi flicked the base of Kaori's right ear. Kaori wavered shut for a moment then she started to snarl, fighting the calming pulse of Koishii until Inuyasha kissed her.

Kagome had seen the bit of red line Kaori's eyes. Perhaps she shouldn't have taunted her sister like that. With that, the hanyous took thier supplies and left. Once they had gone, Kagome turned to her mother.

"Mama, where's Gramps? I need to talk to him."

"He should be in the storage shed or the shrine gift shop."

"Thanks!" And Kagome ran off to find her grandfather. She found him in the shrine gift shop.

"Hello, my girl! How are you?"

"Hey Gramps! I wanted to ask you something about male Inu youkai."

"Of course, Kagome! What is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I'm being courted by one, and he won't let me use my miko powers to help him in battle. I wanted to know why he won't let me fight."

"He sees it as his duty to keep his mate-to-be safe from any harm. He doesn't know that you fight to show him that hou care about him. Follow him next time he runs off to a battle, and show him why you fight."

"Ok! Thanks!" She then ran back to the house and grabbed a package of pads and tampons along with a few other things from the house and jumped down the well.

When Kagome landed in the well in the Feudal Era, she heard voices, and they didn't sound too happy. She thought she had better get up there and cool things down before things got out of hand.

"Look..._Fluffy_, I may take that half breed crap from Kagome, but I'm not taking it from you." Kaori sneered.

"And I won't let you get away with putting Kaori down." Inuyasha growled, drawing out the Tetsusaiga.

"Neither one of you filthy half breeds can stop this Sesshoumaru."

"Well, we're certainly going to try." Kaori yelled, as she launched herself at the lord. She was quickly followed by Inuyasha.

"Killing Daggar Strike!!" Kaori zipped around behind Sesshoumaru and whipped her hand out at the lord's back, leaving four deep gashes.

"Wind Scar!!" Two of the streaks of light missed their mark.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome screeched. "Fighting isn't the answer."

"Well looks who's talking. What do you think you did ten minutes ago!" sneered Kaori.


	8. Inus in Love

Chapter 8

Kaori was walking alongside Inuyasha, holding his hand when she caught the scent of a very large piece of shard.

"Inuyasha, I think Naraku's on his way. I smell the jewel."

"I guess Totosai's info was right. Well, Naraku's in for a huge surprise!"

"Yes, he is! I won't be captured so easily!" Just then Sesshomaru showed up, with Kagome following close behind. Koga and his pack soon came into the clearing.

"I see you have a new playmate Inuyasha. Once I have her powers, you will be forced to turn the shards over to me. Kagura, capture the hanyou girl." Naraku ordered.

"Never! You'll pay for what you did 50 years ago," was Inuyasha's exclaimed.

"Just surrender yourself to me and I'll go easy on you half breed." Kagura sneered.

"Not a chance witch bitch. And you're one to talk, you are just an incarnation, not even a real being." Kaori snarled. She lunged at Kagura, pulling Koishii as she went.

"Have it your way weakling! DANCE OF BLADES!!"

"CYCLONE BLAST!!" Kaori's attack quickly cancelled out Kagura's. Not wasting a second, Kaori lunged at the wind witch, seriously injuring the woman arm with her Daggar Claw Strike attack. Landing on the ground, the girl whipped around and charged back to Inuyasha's side.

"Ready, Kaori?"

"Yes."

"Adamant/Emerald combo on three," Inuyasha whispered.

"1, 2..."

"3!" They drew thier swords, Tetsusaiga and Koishii, and lunged at Naraku from opposite sides.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

"EMERALD STRIKE!" Diamonds and emeralds skewered Naraku. A glowing arrow immediately followed the gem like spears Screeching in pain, the evil hanyou erected his demonic barrier and flew away.

Sesshomaru turned and glared at Kagome.

"Why did you follow me? Did you think this Sesshomaru was unable to handle this battle?"

"No Sesshy, that's not the reason. I was trying to show you why I insist on fighting by your side!"

"And what is that reason?"

"Fighting by your side is my way of showing you how much I care for you!"

"Really, Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshy." When he heard her say this, Sesshomaru kissed Kagome passionately.

"Psst, right Kagome, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag, if it wasn't for your bow and arrows." Kaori scoffed. Kagome simply glared at her sister, even if the statement was true.

Inuyasha pulled Kaori off to the side, out of everyone else's earshot.

"Kaori, I have a question for you."

"Ask me Inuyasha."

"Will you be my mate? I've decided that I want you by my side until my dying day."

"Yes Inu-koi, I'll be your mate." Inuyasha then picked her Kaori up and spun her around, passionately kissing her the whole time. "Tonight then?" Kaori asked, purring happily once they broke the kiss.

"Yeah, after everyone else is asleep."

When they got back to the village, it was evident that Miroku was up to his usual lecherous ways. He was sporting a large lump on his head, and a very red handprint on his face. As the two hanyous approached Kaede's hut, Miroku suddenly appeared in front of Kaori and grasped her hands. A fine line of red lined the hanyou girl's eyes as she slowly flattened her ears.

"The day I bear _your _child Miroku, will be the day you rot in hell! Understood, _monk_!" Kaori growled, digging her claws into the monk's hands.

"Understood." Miroku yelped. When Kaori let go, he immediately backed up, only to be met by Inuyasha's fist.

"I think you should aim a couple of feet lower, the next time you hit Miroku with your weapon Sango." Kaori adviced, looking straight a Sango.

"I believe you're right Kaori."

Later that night, when they sensed that everyone was alseep, Kaori and Inuyasha got up from their place on the porch and quietly left. This would be a night they would both remember; especially for Inuyasha. He had finally found someone that accepted him fully.

When they reached the Goshinboku Tree, Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kaori. Gently pushing her hair out of the way, he carressed the right side of her neck and looked expectantly at her. Understanding what he was silently asking her. Kaori moved closer and presented the side of her neck to him.

"I am yours forever my love." She flinched a little as he marked her as his mate. Inuyasha then licked the blood away; noting this action excited her. He then presented his neck to her, and she did what he had done a moment ago. Kaori turned her back to him, bent over slightly and wiggled her bottom at him.

"Now, my mate, you have to catch me...if you can." She purred seductively and took off.

"Oh, I will, my sly vixen!" Inuyasha growled in pleasure and took off after Kaori.

Twenty minutes later, he caught her in front of a small cave. Playfully, he landed a firm but gentle slap to her bottom, growling with pleasure. As they walked into the cave, Kaori slid her hand down to his right butt cheek and squeezed in lecherously.

"My, you are naughty pup, my Kaori. Perhaps you should be punished."

Inuyasha kissed Kaori's neck as he undid the tie to her pants and pulled them down. His rough hands stroked and squeezed both cheeks until his mate started to moan with pleasure. Kaori did the same to her mate, enjoying his growls of pleasure. Quickly stripping each others clothes of, they sank to the soft ground and lost themselves into each other.


End file.
